The Downfall
by stayfrostyramirez
Summary: Humans fight a war, and Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Rouge are caught up in it. My first fanfic. Rated T for now. The chapters are short, but I will try to update as quickly as possible. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

There is a human war going on, and the regular gang gets caught up in it. My first fanfic, and some events will bear resemblance to Call of Duty

* * *

The Downfall

**Chapter 1: The death of a city**

Knuckles looked at Station Square from the edge of Angel Island. What he saw was a city ablaze as the distant sound of artillery rang through his mind clear as a bell. 'So it has finally come down to this'_, _thought Knuckles as the war raged below him.

Flashback to the Week Before

_ The sun rose at Station Square, and the the songbirds chirped their chorus as the people commuted throughout the city. Children went to school, men and women went to work and those who dwelled the city were care-free. Just as the sun broke, a distant rumble was echoing throughout Station Square. Many citizens thought of it being construction somewhere in their quiet city. The sleeping city never thought that there would be destruction instead. Seconds after the rumblings were heard, about 500 aircraft were spotted above the city. Sirens rang, but there was no defence against the ensuing pandemonium. The planes emptied their payload upon the metropolis and the buildings crumbled at the sheer might of the invading forces. The skies rained death upon Station Square until the entire infrastructure was flattened. The survivors of the onslaught were soon met by what seemed to be an earthquake. They soon found out that tanks were rolling into their homeland. They bore the markings of the Oriental Fascist Republic. Station Square had no way to prepare, and no way to defend itself. The OFR's flag been raised over what was left of the Mayor's office. Station Square was surrendered. What little resistance remained there was fighting a desperate war on their own._

Back on Angel Island Island, Knuckles felt a shiver crawl up his spine. 'What if Sonic, Cream, Tails, and Amy didn't make it out? What about Shadow and Rouge?' Knuckles cringed at the thought of losing those dear to him. He had to go and help them

Suddenly, a silver glint in the sky indicated a plane was going to come strafe him. Knuckles ducked behind a rock as a spray of bullets washed over him. Knuckles was unscathed, but there were a few close calls. 'This island is no longer safe, and neither is the Master Emerald. I will not let any harm come here.' Knuckles went to the shrine where the Master Emerald was and paused as he basked in its glory. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but this will protect you from the bombs and any thieving fascist human." mumbled Knuckles to his prized possession. Knuckles budged the emerald a little bit out of it's place on the shrine, and he felt gravity do its work on him and the island. The doomed island will sink to the bottom of the ocean, taking its prize with it. Knuckles said a final good bye as he jumped off the island, out of the frying pan and into the fire.

* * *

Please R&R, I may need your help. Flames accepted, though I might flame you back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter is so much like CoD World at War, so it gets a title from it. I do not own Sonic characters, or Call of Duty World at War, or any Call of duty.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vendetta**

Knuckles felt the wind blow into his face as he glided towards the burning wreck of Station Square. Knuckles knew he was approaching the the closest thing to hell. As the thought of losing his friends rang through his mind, he was suddenly met with a hail of machine gun fire from the ground. Several bullets whizzed by, missing their mark but one sliced through his arm. Instinctively, the guardian rolled into a ball and came down like a comet. He fell nearer and nearer to the ground until he crashed. The sound was heard throughout the war-torn city and the earth shook at the sheer force. He slid as he hit the hard pavement. Knuckles was knocked out and he finally stopped sliding into a dried up fountain. When he woke up the immense pain of the bullet and of the crash made Knuckles want his suffering to end. And then he passed out again. Passing in and out of consciousness, he saw that there were bodies all around him. The people here were massacred by the Oriental Fascist Republic's Army. And then he noticed...

"Shadow?" the guardian asked.

"Shh, I need your help, together we can avenge this massacre. Follow me." said Shadow.

The two mobians crawled across the fountain until they saw Espio and Vector.

"Knuckles, you're alive!" whispered Espio.

"Yes, I would say the same to you too Espio. What happened here?"

"We had formed a resistance with the rest of our kind here, but they were captured on a mission. The fascists then located us and pinned us down in this fountain. We pretended to be dead so the resistance can live on. Unfortunately, we cannot say the same for our human comrades." explained Vector.

"They died honourably" mourned Espio.

"We're going to liberate the rest of the resistance, we were going to use a mortar launcher, but they took it. We fortunately left the ammo though"said Shadow as he gesture towards a heavy looking backpack. "Knuckles, you can throw those mortars. And here take this" ordered Shadow as he handed a knife to the guardian. Knuckles complied and put on the backpack and slipped the knife into his shoe.

"Let's FSU"

* * *

Atta boy, Knuckles! More chapters to come. Will contain CoD references and character death.


End file.
